purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakili Abuto
Nakili Abuto is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High. A hip, fun-loving girl whom Rockett meets on the first day of school (along with Miko Kajiyama) in art class. Nakili belongs to the CSG clique, and takes the group quite seriously. Nakili is usually the first to break up any arguments between Rockett Movado and Dana St. Clair. She is of African descent. She also has a crush on Chaz Franklin. Her middle name is Leilani and her birthday is December 15th. Nakili was voiced by Vanessa Holman and Kim Randal. Her character name in development was Evie. Nakili is the oldest of four. She has a sister, Solange, and two little brothers who appear to be twins in a family photo. Her dad, Farouto, is an Oriental rug dealer and makes Nakili a functional carpet bag for her to carry her rollerblades in the Rockett's World book Where Do You Belong? Her mom is unnamed but appears as a kind counselor for Nakili in the Secret Paths to the Sea game. Her mom and Aunt Reesha are good friends. Nakili also has a great aunt who lives in New Orleans, and she visits her grandmother every Sunday afternoon. Her personality is loud and friendly. She is the peacemaker in many arguments and extends the benefit of the doubt to people. However, once her trust is broken, Nakili can get very offended and cold. When she hosts events (i.e. a Halloween party or Miko's congratulatory), she will invite everyone in her class because she never wants to exclude anyone (even if she hopes some of them don't come). Her primary interest is in fashion design. She wants to build a fashion empire when she grows up. Nakili also enjoys rollerblading and ice skating. Plots Secret Paths in the Forest Nakili is not a playable character in this game, but she is seen in Minh's path as one of the kids who remarks on Minh's Vietnamese culture. When Minh eats a thermos of pho on the weekend, the next day at school Nakili asks, "What's that weird, fishy stuff you were eating at the mall?" in a way that makes Minh feel teased and embarrassed. Secret Paths to the Sea Nakili is offended that her friend Miko is now hanging out with Dana instead of her, and it seems that the two of them are excluding Nakili from their fun. Even when Dana and Miko try to include her in a sleepover, Nakili’s hurt feelings about the issue keep her from accepting their invitation. After traveling her secret path, a forest leading to the beach, Nakili realizes that her long friendship with Miko can withstand the occasional break from constantly hanging out together, and she remembers when Miko felt left out when Dana and Nakili saw a movie together without inviting her. Even though she’s mad about being ignored, Nakili is glad that Miko still wants to be friends. The secret stones in her necklace are Balance, Nurturing, Understanding, the story stone, and one unknown that has an animation of three girls hugging. Her story is "The Moon and the Tides." Images Nakili Adventure MAker.png Nakili Adventure Maker 02.png Nakili Adventure Maker 05.png Nakili Adventure Maker 03.png Nakili Adventure Maker 04.png Nakili Yearbook.png Nakili angry.png Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Secret Paths Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students